It is known to provide a latching mechanism for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide one or more storage compartments within the vehicle interior to store cargo and/or various items. It is known to provide a storage compartment within a center console intended to store various items such as sunglasses, driving glasses, wallet, etc. It is also known to provide a storage compartment within an overhead console, an armrest, seats, door panels, and/or an instrument panel, etc. It is known to provide a door configured to facilitate access of the storage compartment. It is known to provide a latching mechanism (e.g. a latch assembly) to secure the door in an open position and/or a closed position and/or any position between the open position and the closed position.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved latching mechanism (e.g. a latch assembly) that is easy to operate and/or inexpensive to manufacture.